


Normality Is Reality, Now.

by Meg97



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabble Prompts. [15]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg97/pseuds/Meg97
Summary: Study can wait ; sleep is important.Being with them, content and cheerful, is most important of all.





	

Being back in school is strange.

His uniform hangs from his dresser, looming, threatening, tie tucked in such a haphazard way it seems to smirk at him from the side of the room. It laughs, almost snickers, sends shivers down his spine.

He glances away ; stares down at the school book that essentially gives him the same reaction.  
He glares at it in turn, for a moment, and to onlookers perhaps he’d look mad - but he’s missed three years of work, and at least he’s _trying_ to catch up.

_Unlike some people_ , he thinks, glancing over at his own bed, where two figures lie askew, a mess of limbs and sheets and blankets ; crimson and chocolate strands, skin tanned by light and freckled with constellations.  
Fingers twitch, nails barely visible, sunbeams leaving strips of light and darkness about them both - and idly, he wonders, if they’re so connected that they can sense when they’re being even thought about.

The idea makes his lips quirk - but he doesn’t bother them. His eyes shift back to the book at his desk, black ink on pages too crisp and fresh for anyone to think they’d been used much. Having arrived just in time for summer vacation, they’d considered themselves lucky ---- but now that the War was over, a normal life was all that awaited them.  
  
For the time being.  
Riku had a bad feeling about it ; a sinking feeling that made his stomach churn.  
He can’t help but hope that it’s just his imagination - that he’s just so used to the end not really _being_ the end that it’s affecting his ability to think straight.  


His focus returns to his book.  
His pen twitches in his grip for a few moments before meeting paper, neat cursive coming from the ink. Kairi had been a great help over the summer ( which, while Sora had dozed off, Riku had tried to pay attention ) but he’s a year ahead of them now, in his final year before college - _college,_ such a bizarre thing when compared to Heartless and War - that he’s too far gone to ask either of them for any more help.

Especially when Sora’s struggling with Chemistry and basically anything Mathematical ; typical.

A whine resounds as the thought makes his lips lopsided, teal hues turning to the source. Tanned digits search through ivory sheets, crisp and white like the rest of his room, digits calloused yet thin like the arms of the owner. Chestnut brows furrow, creating a crease in the centre, another small sound escaping his throat - and Riku almost dares to roll his eyes.  
No doubt he’s searching for him - as he always has been.

He reaches, ivory intertwining with chocolate, and as warmth surges through his fingertips, Sora soothes, returning to the calm depths of sleep. Kairi adjusts with the movement, arms at the small of their third’s back, a soft sound breathless against her lips as she settles, curls against him as he does with her, Yin and Yang in their posture. 

Most of the sheets have long since been abandoned in the ending summer heat, pooling on the floor and the edge of his mattress, waving over her hips but exposing her toes. If there’s anything to despise about living in a tropical summer biome it’s now, when sheens on skin is familiar and regular, loose shirts and shorts a habit. His own ivory and ebony suits, Riku thinks, and he subconsciously adjusts the neck of his t-shirt to allow some cool air to pass.

Warm wind passes through the brief opening in the window, pushes the curtains so the light shifts. Momentarily it passes over her eyes like a blindfold, for which she winces, her own brows furrowing ; and for it she whines, the sound small but sharp, and curls her face into the nape of the brunet’s neck, breathing contentedly once more.  
She may be made of light, but she is like the darkness - one to be feared by those unfamiliar, not to be taken for granted or underestimated.  
Even Riku can feel the distinct scent of cinnamon and the sea, both of which he promptly basks in ---- he’s missed them both too much not to.

Fingers curl a bit tighter around his own, for which he registers, once more, that he’s had one of his hands stolen - and study probably won’t be as productive as he’d intended for it. If he squints, he can see the corner of Sora’s lips quirk - and Riku’s anything but an idiot.

His resounding sigh and the shift of his chair against floor makes her giggle, and for that he’s not surprised. He rolls his eyes, which elicits a chuckle, and study is left abandon as he finds himself curling around them much like the night before ; an arm outstretched to reach both of them. Squeezing together is almost difficult considering how much they’ve all grown, but they manage ; they always do.

Study can wait ; sleep is important.  
Being with them, content and cheerful, is most important of all.


End file.
